A Beautiful Life
by orina-chan
Summary: Tout se passe 10 ans plus tard, après la fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, quel est le mode de vie de chacun des personnages ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une Belle Vie

**Petit rappel :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Miho Obana.

**Petite note : **Il est possible que cette fanfic contiennent quelques spoils, car à des moments seront sûrement dévoilés des passages de l'anime.

**Cette fanfic se passe 10 ans plus tard, donc Sana, Akito et les autres ont 22 ans ( après, ça dépend des autres personnages, comme par exemple la mère de Sana, je ne sais même pas son âge, je n'ai plus qu'à improviser ).**

Voilà, bonne lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Une belle vie**_

_**P**__ourquoi Akito ? Pourquoi ce choix ? Pourquoi ma destinée lui appartenait ? Pourquoi ma vie dépendait de lui ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait quand je pensais à lui? _

_Pourquoi ?_

…

Sana venait de se réveiller après avoir vécu un atroce cauchemar. A ses côtés, Akito. Akito qui dormait encore à poings fermés. A l'annulaire droit de Sana, on pouvait aperçevoir une alliance. La conclusion était évidente.

Eux deux qui avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves, tellement d'obstacles pour enfin parvenir à s'avouer leur amour… Leur amour si fort, si intense… Des rivaux et une rivale les avaient aidés à se rendre compte de leurs véritables sentiments l'un envers l'autre…

Et grâce à ça, les deux jeunes avaient enfin réussi à s'unir, et pour finir, se marier.

Il était 7h35 du matin. Sana ne pouvait plus se rendormir, et elle devait se rendre pour 8h au studio afin de faire plusieurs pubs, soutenue par Sagami Rei.

La jeune fille eut du mal à choisir ses vêtements avant de gambader jusqu'à son travail, mais après 5 minutes de fouille dans sa grande armoire, elle y parvint enfin.

Croyant qu'Akito n'allait pas se réveiller, elle se déshabilla. Seulement, il avait déjà les yeux ouverts avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…

« _Hé ho ! Où est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, espèce de petit pervers ! Aaah ! Ça me fait penser que quand on était en primaire puis au collège, tu touchais tout le temps mes parties personnelles ! Même que, que… Je n'avais pas de… RENDORS-TOI !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que je viens de voir de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel._

_- Espèce de… ! Bon ! Je vais être en retard au travail, Rei-kun m'attend dehors ! »_

Après s'être fait sa toilette très rapidement vu le temps qu'il lui restait, Sana se précipitait vers l'extérieur afin de rejoindre son premier amour, et manager, Rei, qui lui, comme d'habitude, était heureux de voir Sana aussi rayonnante. Celui-ci était toujours avec ses lunettes de soleil, restant fidèle à la volonté de Sana depuis que celle-ci l'avait rencontré étant SDF, afin de paraître « cool ».

« _Rei-kun, combien de pubs dois-je réaliser aujourd'hui ?_

_- Bonne question, Sana-chan ! Ah, laisse-moi compter, hum… 5, 12… 19 !_

_- Heiiiiiiiiiin ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop !_

_- Voyons Sana-chan, avec tes capacités et ton talent, je suis certain que tu pourras toutes les réussir d'un coup !, _affirme Rei, sûr de lui, en souriant bêtement_._

_- Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai de mon mieux ! Par contre Rei…_

_- Oui, Sana-chan ?_

_- Roule plus vite s'il te plaît, je vais être en retard…_

_- Ah mais la sécurité de Sana-chan est ma priorité absolue ! Je dois te garder saine et sauve avant d'arriver à destination, c'est mon devoir !_

_- T'as surtout peur de perdre ton boulot si je mourrais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ah euh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ? Quoique si, un peu… »_

A son arrivée, Sana était accueillie par le beau Naozumi. Celui-ci était toujours célibataire, et toujours aussi populaire auprès des femmes. Le jeune homme avait même beaucoup mûri, tout l'opposé de Sana.

Les 19 pubs qui étaient prévues au programme devaient être réalisées par ce duo. Elles étaient assez variées : une devait présenter un modèle d'aspirateur avec Sana habillée en bonne et Naozumi en vieillard qui fumait une pipe en lisant son journal, une autre avait pour thème l'été… Ce qui faisait bien rire les deux personnages.

A la fin de ces séances, Akito attendait Sana à la sortie. En réalité, celui-ci n'avait pas encore trouvé de travail, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa vie et n'ayant aucun rêve.

« _Aujourd'hui n'a pas encore été ton jour de chance, Akito, ça se voit à ton visage…_

_Ouais. Ils disent que je dois être plus souriant et plus énergique pour réussir mon avenir avec succès. Mais c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

_C'est vrai que t'as l'air assez coincé quand on te regarde attentivement… Héhé._

_Retire ce que t'as dit !_

_Je rigole, je rigole ! Mais n'oublie pas que la dernière fois je t'avais fait une proposition. Tu pourrais devenir acteur, comme moi !_

_Ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi, je t'ai déjà dit non._

_Et pourquoi pas professeur de karaté ? Tu connais toutes les bases et tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour un apprenti ! En plus, tu es ceinture noire maintenant, ça pourrait le faire ! Et n'est-ce pas ta passion depuis le primaire ?_

_Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher !_

_Je ne crois pas. Je suis absolument certaine !_

_Tu as raison, tu n'es pas bête des fois. J'essaierai demain._

_MOI, bête ! Tu es cruelle avec ta femme !_

_Disons que c'est une manière de te montrer mon amour._

_Ah ouais c'est vrai pour dire que tu aimes quelqu'un, tu dis toujours : « Je ne te déteste pas », HAHA !_

_Tais… Tais-toi. »_

Sana et Akito rentrèrent chez eux, prenant un petit raccourci par la forêt, observant le paysage.

Main dans la main.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Vie Injuste

Cette fois, nous sommes du côté de Tsuyoshi et Aya.

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Une vie injuste**_

**T**suyoshi, vivait toujours chez sa mère avec sa petite sœur Aono, qui elle, venait de rentrer au lycée. Le jeune homme timide à lunettes téléphonait tous les jours Aya, la femme de sa vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas se fixer de rendez-vous, juste se parler au téléphone. La raison était que les parents de Aya n'acceptaient pas cette relation. Le jeune couple persévérait, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de convaincre ces adultes, qui eux, étaient de vraies têtes de mule. Quand ils avaient quelque chose en tête, ils ne pouvaient plus se la retirer.

Un jour, Aono ne pouvait plus supporter de voir cette relation immobile, sans progression. Elle décida d'aider son frère et ce, par tous les moyens.

« _Onii-chan ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin devenir un homme et arrêter de jouer aux fillettes ?_

_- Aono, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Ben, qu'il faut que tu te décides à bouger ! Va chez Aya Onee-chan et prouve à ses parents que tu es le seul homme qui a réussi à capturer son cœur, et inverse !_

_- Mais ils ne voudront jamais l'accepter, même si je leur disais que je serais prêt à mourir pour elle !_

_- C'est bien toi, ça ! Abandonner avant même d'essayer… Tu me déçois beaucoup, Onii-chan ! Bon moi, je vais continuer de lire mon bouquin dans ma chambre…_

_En attendant, ne reste surtout pas les bras croisés ! Prouve à Aya Onee-chan que tu l'aimes énormément ! »_

De douces larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues de Tsuyoshi. Des larmes d'un léger goût amer.

Il se disait :

_Mais si... Si ses parents ne veulent pas de moi, c'est que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Aya…_

Une autre voix retentissait dans son esprit :

_Idiot ! Ce ne sont pas les sentiments de ces adultes qui comptent, mais ceux de Aya, ta bien-aimée ! Et elle __**t'aime**__, n'oublie jamais ça !_

Ce fut alors que Tsuyoshi frappa brusquement sa tête contre le mur, il cherchait divers moyens de se punir d'être aussi bête et aussi naïf… Comment se faire pardonner d'être aussi lâche ? Il se rendait compte que dans sa façon de parler se dégageait un sentiment d'égoïsme, de protection de soi.

Oui. Il voulait éviter d'avoir des soucis avec les parents difficiles et très stricts d'Aya. Il fixa l'horloge un instant. C'en était trop. Le temps passait trop lentement pour Tsuyoshi. Il voulait revoir le sourire de sa petite amie le plus vite possible.

…

Il courait, courait. La demeure de Aya était à environ 3 kilomètres à pied.

Il était essoufflé, mais ne prêtait pas attention à ce « détail ». Lui qui était bien trop égoïste jusque là. Lui qui avant tombait amoureux de toutes les filles qui lui offraient des chocolats ou autres petites babioles…

Mais c'était fini. Tsuyoshi avait finalement pris la décision de… « Changer ». Il voulait tout faire pour protéger Aya, la rendre heureuse, la faire sourire…

_Son sourire… Maintenant c'est tout ce qui importe…_

Le jeune homme à lunettes parvint enfin à se tenir devant la porte. Une porte qui pour lui, était comme un mur qui séparait le couple. Au début, il transpira légèrement. Les larmes étaient sur le point d'arriver, mais pas question de faire demi-tour.

_Il faut juste... que j'ouvre cette porte._

Il l'ouvrit.

…

Il y eut un grand silence durant à peu près 2 minutes.

Il voyait Aya, qui se tenait debout, une photo de Tsuyoshi à la main, et les larmes qui inondaient celle-ci. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore aperçu celui qui comptait le plus pour elle, celui qui faisait trembler joyeusement son cœur, celui qui la faisait rire… Elle se disait que tout était fini, tout…

_On croyait que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…Oui, le destin, ce maudit destin…_

Tsuyoshi n'osait pas prononcer un seul mot. Mais il n'avait plus peur, il avait décidé de faire un pas en avant.

« _A… Aya-chan ?_

_- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, voilà que… snif… je me mets à… à avoir des hallucinations…_

_- Non, Aya-chan… c'est…c'est moi ! Tsuyoshi ! »_

C'était une chance, les parents n'avaient pas l'air d'être à la maison. Ils pouvaient se parler sans craindre qu'ils interviennent violemment.

« _Tsu…Tsuyoshi-kun ? Est-ce… réellement toi ?_

_- Comme tu le vois. J'ai eu tort de me comporter comme un crétin, je le regrette, j'ai décidé de changer… pour toi, pour notre amour !_

_- Tsuyoshi-kun, ce n'est pas la peine, je t'aime tel que tu es, et je t'aimerai toujours !_

_- Si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre chez moi ! Ainsi tes parents ne nous arrêteront plus !_

_- Même s'ils essayent, ils ne réussiront jamais ! Et puis, je me fiche de leur cas, emmène-moi ! »_

Au même moment, la porte claqua. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, la question ne se posait pas. La chance tourna.

_Encore un obstacle à franchir…_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une Vie Chamboulée

Du côté d'Akito et de Sana à nouveau.

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Une vie chamboulée**_

_**« A**__kito, réveille-toi. »_

…

_« AKITOOOOO ! »_

…

_« Akito-kun. Hihi._

_Aaaaaaah !_

_Evidemment, c'est quand je parle de cette manière que tu te réveilles ! Quel hasard !_

_A qui le dis-tu… Mmmmmh… »_

Akito se grattait le crâne, non remis de son réveil assez mouvementé. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon en regardant la télévision.

_« Aujourd'hui, je refais une pub avec Naozumi-kun !_

_- Encore avec lui…_

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à ronchonner encore ? Je te rappelle que tu as pour objectif de devenir professeur de karaté ! _

_- Et toi pendant ce temps-là, tu vas t'amuser avec ce crétin…_

_- Naozumi-kun est mon ami, je te l'ai déjà dit au moins cent mille fois ! Et tu continues à être jaloux ? Mmh, d'un côté c'est très mignon de ta part, héhé !_

_- La ferme ! »_

Sana partit en boudant, Akito la fixant tristement. Oui, il était affreusement jaloux de ce lien entre sa femme et Naozumi. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient que amis, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sana, celle qui a changé sa vie, celle qui l'a tant aidé à travers le passé…

Il avait aussi énormément de regrets, quand il l'avait fait atrocement souffrir en sortant avec Fuuka, la meilleure amie de Sana.

Du côté de celle-ci, à peine ayant dit au revoir à sa maison, observa silencieusement le ciel, une peinture bleue avec des motifs de diverses formes blanches. Sana, pour se consoler de sa petite querelle amoureuse avec Akito, essayait de se divertir en tentant de reconnaître certaines apparences.

Deux minutes plus tard, ayant retrouvé son sourire, elle galopa, faisant tournoyer son petit sac à dos jaune à la main, vers le studio, afin de réaliser la pub avec Naozumi.

Celui-ci était également sur le chemin. Il traversa comme à son habitude une allée entourée de magnifiques cerisiers en fleur. Chaque jour, il les observait, le regard doux et rêveur. Les fleurs de cerisier s'envolaient et certaines atterrissaient sur le visage de Naozumi, ceci le faisant légèrement rire.

Il était tellement attiré par cette merveille de la nature qu'il n'avait même pas aperçu une jolie jeune fille installée au pied d'un de ces cerisiers, en train de lire un roman qui devait au moins faire 500 pages, vu la grosseur de l'œuvre. Ses cheveux, tellement blonds qu'on pouvait dire même si ça pouvait paraître complètement insensé qu'ils pouvaient représenter le soleil, étaient si longs qu'ils se laissaient doucement emporter par l'entraînante mélodie du vent. Naozumi était stupéfié. C'était comme si cette fille s'accordait parfaitement avec l'environnement qui l'entourait. Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il possédait de telles émotions. Cela le laissait de marbre. Il ne pouvait se contenter que d'observer la jeune fille, rien de plus. Celle-ci ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle avait une apparence calme et posée, et quand Naozumi voyait ses petites mains candides tenir le roman, il n'avait qu'une folle envie, c'était de la protéger.

_La protéger… de quoi ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naozumi était tombé amoureux. Il rougissait, rougissait… tellement qu'on pouvait croire que c'était la période de la canicule. Pendant un instant, il avait un air insouciant, comme si il était capable de tout abandonner pour elle : quitter son travail, s'enfuir rien que tous les deux…

Mais cet instant là ne dura pas longtemps. En regardant sa montre, Naozumi pouvait constater qu'il était déjà en retard de dix minutes ! Le jeune homme cria et accourut vers sa destination. La jeune fille sursauta, tout était si silencieux pour elle avant d'entendre un cri de ce genre… Elle remarqua vite fait Naozumi, mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il l'intriguait. Naozumi l'intriguait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, mais elle voulait le revoir.

_« Ben alors Naozumi-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui surprends les autres car tu es en avance !_

_- Excuse-moi Sana-chan, il peut arriver que moi aussi, je puisse avoir des contretemps…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, faut pas croire que tu es parfait non plus !_

_- Euh… oui, si tu veux, on peut dire ça comme ça._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !_

_- Mais si, tout va bien je t'assure ! Je sens que la pub va être une véritable réussite - -grâce à mon énergie !_

_- Si tu le dis ! » _

_Mais… Pourquoi je me sens…si impuissant ?_

La pub avait pour sujet des bonbons. Zenjirô avait pour rôle d'en faire tomber du haut d'un balcon qui faisait partie du décor sur Sana. Et Naozumi devait pousser celle-ci en dehors de ces sucreries et prononcer un discours disant qu'il ne faut pas trop manger de bonbons, avec toutes les histoires de caries, et tout le tralala. La première prise et peut-être la dernière, comme souvent avec Sana et Naozumi, débuta.

Mais sans succès.

_« Naozumi-kun, franchement tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! On dirait que tu penses à tout autre chose ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis le moi !_

_- Mais rien, je te dis !_

_- Tu sais que je suis ton amie, et que normalement tu peux tout me dire !_

_- Tu… Tu ne comprendrais pas._

_- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir, hein ? Tu me fais si peu confiance ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais…_

_- Maiiiiiis..._

_- Non non, sincèrement, ce n'est rien._

_- Ok, donc je suppose que mon rôle d'amie s'arrête là._

_- Sana-chan… Ne t'énerve pas je t'en prie… Mais ce genre de choses, je ne peux pas le dire, même à ma meilleure amie !_

_- Bon… Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ou si tu veux que je t'aide, fais moi-en part._

_- J'y compte bien. »_

La pub enfin réalisée, la séance enfin terminée, Naozumi rentra par le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Il espérait revoir celle qui a tant fait chavirer son cœur rien qu'en quelques secondes.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais _rien,_ absolument rien. La jeune fille devait être rentrée chez elle…

_Je veux… te revoir…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Bonheur Retrouvé

Nous retournons du côté de Tsuyoshi et Aya.

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Le bonheur retrouvé**_

_**N**__on ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? Ils… ils arrivent…_

On entendit la porte claquer très fort. Le couple était terrifié, les deux jeunes innocents ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver à eux et à leur amour…

Aya restait, pétrifiée. Comment faire face à ses parents, eux qui ne voulaient pas accepter Tsuyoshi dans la famille ?

Tsuyoshi quant à lui, attendait. Après tout, il se disait que ce moment devait forcément arriver. C'était obligé. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle sérieusement aux adultes de ce qu'il pensait, tout au fond de son cœur.

_Toujours faire ce que dit notre cœur..._

Tsuyoshi respira un grand coup. Les parents arrivèrent enfin. Leur réaction était sans surprise. Les deux adultes fixaient d'un air très agressif Tsuyoshi, ils ressentaient comme l'envie de l'écraser comme un insecte. Mais le jeune homme ne faiblit pas, au contraire, il rigola. Aya ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, il devait avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, peur de cette confrontation. Ah mais, elle s'en rappela. Tsuyoshi lui avait dit qu'il changerait. Il avait en quelque sorte tenu sa promesse.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de ton genre vient faire dans notre maison ? Il faudrait que tu nous expliques !, commença brutalement la mère._

_Chérie, il n'a tout simplement pas compris qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Mais malgré tout, il persiste encore ! _

_Oui, tu as raison. Mais là, il va définitivement déguerpir d'ici ! N'est-ce pas, petit ? »_

Un grand silence s'imposa. Tsuyoshi restait toujours les bras croisés, sur place. Mais Aya ne résista pas plus longtemps.

_« VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ ! »_

Aya s'enfuit, emmenant Tsuyoshi en route. Celui-ci l'arrêta, voulant à tout prix régler ses comptes avec ses futurs beaux-parents.

_« Mais pourquoi tu veux à tout prix les convaincre, Tsuyoshi-kun ? Tout espoir de les faire revenir à la raison est vain ! Et tant qu'on s'aime, c'est le principal, non ?_

_Qu'ils m'acceptent ou non, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est leur faire part de mes sentiments. »_

_Mes sentiments si… sincères…_

Tsuyoshi revint à la charge vers les parents d'Aya.

_« Il croit honnêtement que nous allons changer d'avis ? Quel esprit naïf !, dit le père._

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'eux. Il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il n'abandonnera jamais, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il commença enfin son discours :

_« Ecoutez, je sais que vous me détestez, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ce que je vais vous dire ne va peut-être rien changer, mais je peux toujours essayer, non ? Je connaissais Aya depuis notre plus tendre enfance, et avant que je ne fasse véritablement attention à elle, j'étais amoureux de toutes les filles qui m'offraient des cadeaux. Oui, j'étais un vrai idiot. Et je le suis toujours, en fait. Le jour de mon anniversaire en CM2, personne n'avait pensé à cet évènement. J'étais avec mes parents et ma petite soeur quand je le fêtais, et pourtant je me sentais si seul, si délaissé. Et à un moment, la sonnette retentit. C'était Aya qui venait me rendre visite, et pas les mains vides ! J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle bêtement. Je suis vraiment impardonnable sur ce sujet, tomber amoureux juste pour ça… Mais par la suite, je me suis vraiment attaché à elle, elle était douce, généreuse…Je l'aimais passionnément et je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, elle me manquait terriblement. Avant de me coucher, je regardais la lune en espérant qu'elle aussi l'observe, afin que nos regards se croisent sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Et l'épreuve que l'on traverse aujourd'hui moi et Aya, en quelque sorte, cela nous a permis de rendre notre amour plus fort, et d'une part, j'ai envie de vous remercier. Mais d'autre part, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez vivre aux côtés de votre fille ! Et pour cela, je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux et à vous supplier de toutes mes forces ! »_

Les larmes d'Aya envahissaient son visage et sillonnaient son cou. Elle était vraiment heureuse de savoir ce que Tsuyoshi ressentait réellement pour elle à cet instant.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter sur son petit ami et de l'embrasser. Celui-ci, à cause de cet… « Incident », avait fait tombé ses lunettes, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour lui. Il rendit la pareille à Aya, tout en rougissant gentiment.

Les parents ne savaient plus quoi dire. Eux qui pensaient que Tsuyoshi n'était pas ce genre de garçon… La surprise était au rendez-vous. Le père et la mère se fixèrent entre eux, puis voyaient Aya et Tsuyoshi en train de se dire des mots d'amour.

Dès qu'ils avaient aperçu le sourire d'Aya, les parents ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps. Ils donnèrent leur réponse.

_« C'est…c'est d'accord. »_

_C'est… d'accord ?_

Le jeune couple sautait de joie. Ils pensaient déjà au mariage après avoir entendu l'accord des adultes. Ils tournaient autour d'eux, et agissaient comme des enfants de primaire. Mais les parents, d'une certaine manière, étaient contents pour eux.

Du coup, Tsuyoshi était invité à manger chez Aya pour la soirée. Ils voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur celui qui allait bientôt se marier avec leur fille adorée !

Pendant que la mère faisait la cuisine joyeusement, pensant aux deux tourtereaux, et que le père regardait un match de foot à la télévision, Tsuyoshi et Aya se baladaient tranquillement au bord d'un lac, ne se remettant pas encore de ce qu'il venait de leur arrivait.

_« Quelle aventure !, sortit Tsuyoshi._

_ça, c'est sûr ! Mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas tous les jours !_

_Du moment qu'on est toujours ensemble, tout ira bien !_

_Tu as raison. Et profitons pleinement de l'instant présent. »_

_Oui, l'instant présent… c'est tout ce qui compte…_

_**THE END OF THE STORY OF AYA AND TSUYOSHI **_( Eh oui, ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants xD, mais attention ce n'est pas la fin de TOUTE l'histoire, il reste Akito, Sana et Naozumi ! )


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Bonheur Chamboulé

Du côté de Sana et Akito. ( surtout d'Akito cette fois )

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Un bonheur chamboulé**_

_**P**__ff, décidément, tout ce que j'entreprends ne se déroule pas comme je le veux…_

Akito avait pour but de devenir professeur de karaté, mais manque de chance, apparemment, il n'avait pas le tempérament pour exercer ce métier, d'après son ancien professeur.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son rêve d'apprendre aux plus jeunes ce sport, mais disons que c'était plutôt son dernier espoir de mener son avenir à bien. Mais, une fois de plus, c'était raté.

_Comme d'habitude, en fait…_

Le jeune homme était un tout petit jaloux de Sana, elle qui était toujours si active, si énergique et surtout… si souriante… Elle avait un boulot en or, qui lui plaisait, et qui lui rapportait ! De plus, il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'elle traîne toujours avec Naozumi, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un ami. Rien de plus.

_Oui, rien de plus…_

Akito, pour se consoler de tous ces évènements, se remémorait plusieurs souvenirs qu'il a partagés avec sa compagne. Des bons, mais aussi des mauvais. Mais il se disait que c'était surtout grâce à ces « mauvais » moments du passé que le couple avait fini par se former.

Malheureusement, chaque jour, Akito avait des pensées négatives, comme par exemple Naozumi qui avouerait à nouveau ses sentiments pour Sana, et que celle-ci changerait d'avis et sortirait avec celui-ci. Il en faisait également de douloureux cauchemars, tellement ces pensées le tourmentaient. Même s'il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à sa femme, même s'il savait que ceci était primordial dans une vie de couple, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

_Est-ce qu'elle me quittera aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'elle me quittera demain ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle m'a déjà quittée… il y a longtemps ?_

_« Faut absolument que je cesse de délirer, moi. J'ai l'impression que je deviens fou à penser tout ça. »_

Akito avait donc décidé de se changer les idées en se promenant dans la vaste forêt de la ville, là où il pensait être tranquille. Juste après que celui-ci était parti, Sana rentra à la maison, épuisée après cette journée assez éprouvante. Elle espérait inconsciemment que son mari puisse la masser ou la réconforter, même après leur petite dispute matinale.

Mais, il n'était pas là. Akito n'était pas là. Un grand vide s'installa dans la tête de Sana. Elle décida de l'attendre. Pourtant, il était tard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ?

_Je t'attends…J'espère… que tu n'es pas fâché…_

Les yeux de Sana flanchèrent vivement vers le bas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait sans son Akito. Son Akito toujours grincheux, mais au fond si gentil et si adorable…

Du côté de celui-ci, il marchait toujours en réfléchissant à diverses choses. Mais au fond, c'étaient toujours les mêmes choses.

Tout à coup, il fit une rencontre bouleversante… Une fille qui pleurait au bord du lac… Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Akito la connaissait.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle… elle est revenue ?_

…

Il prit la soudaine décision de l'ignorer. Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? En tout cas, cette jeune fille n'ignorait pas du tout Akito, bien au contraire.

_« Hé Akito, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?_

_- Fuuka… Tu n'étais pas sensée être à Osaka ? »_

Fuuka… C'était la meilleure amie de Sana ( mentionnée au chapitre 1 ), qui était sortie pendant un moment avec Akito. Il se trouvait qu'après être sortie du lycée, Fuuka avait décidé de retourner dans sa ville d'origine y faire sa vie, Osaka. Mais pour quelle raison était-elle revenue ? Et d'ailleurs, elle pleurait…

_« Tu n'es pas content que je sois de retour ?_

_- Si au contraire, je me demandais juste… pourquoi tu l'étais._

_- Oh ça c'est une longue histoire… Serais-je capable de te la raconter ?, fit-elle d'un sourire mélancolique._

_- En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, à ce que je vois… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Eh bien, vois-tu… Mon petit-ami m'a plaqué. Je l'aimais tellement, je pensais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance…J'avais tort, il s'est bien moqué de moi, le… !_

_- Calme-toi, ça ne va rien arranger de réagir de cette manière…Même si je sais que cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »_

Après ce petit dialogue, Akito pensa tout de suite à sa situation de couple. Même si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, il était en quelque sorte comme Fuuka.

_« Et comment va Sana, ta femme, maintenant ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue non plus !_

_- Euh, elle va… elle va bien._

_- C'est tout ce que tu me trouves à dire ? Ah là là… »_

Fuuka ne pouvait plus résister. Elle ne cessait de penser à son horrible petit-ami, lui qui lui avait fait gobé tant de mensonges pendant tant d'années…Trois années…Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, se jetant ensuite dans les bras d'Akito, qui lui caressa instinctivement ses cheveux mi-longs, afin de la réconforter comme il pouvait.

Fuuka trébucha accidentellement, mettant Akito à terre et la jeune fille affalée sur celui-ci. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent…

…

Sana n'en pouvait plus. Elle pensait du fond de son cœur qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Akito. Quelque chose, comme… le fait qu'il soit attaqué par une bande de jeunes qui se rebellaient, par exemple. Elle décida de l'appeler.

_Monsieur Hayama Akito n'est pas joignable pour le moment… Veuillez laisser un message après le…_

_« Non, non, NON ! Réponds, mais réponds, mince ! Je t'en supplie ! »_

_Monsieur Hayama Akito n'est pas joignable pour le mo…_

_« NOOOOON ! Je veux te voir ! Je veux entendre ta voix ! Je veux t'embrasser ! Je veux…Je te veux ! »_

_Monsieur Hayama Aki…_

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »_

Sana balança son portable par la fenêtre, toute émotion s'en allant brusquement de son regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Où il était ? Toutes ces questions la torturèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette manière. La première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour son mari… Alors que si ça se trouvait, il était en train de s'amuser ailleurs…

Lui, s'amuser ? Impossible…

_Mais alors…_

Sana se dirigea en courant le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit préféré d'Akito, le bord de lac dans la forêt de la ville.

Et que voyait-elle, la question ne se posait pas…

_Cette scène me fait rappeler les souvenirs douloureux du passé…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un Bonheur Introuvable

Du côté de Naozumi.

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Un bonheur introuvable**_

**N**aozumi se réveilla dans la chambre de son orphelinat, se remémorant l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là… Avec la mystérieuse fille aux cheveux longs blonds dedans. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas trop des détails, mais il ne voulait pas se creuser la tête pour ça. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était de voir le visage de cette fille. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué chez elle, c'étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur si rayonnants… Rien que de se souvenir de ce regard si intriguant le faisait avoir des pensées rêveuses et tout à fait insouciantes.

_Pourquoi je pense toujours à toi…_

Il n'était plus capable de patienter plus longtemps. Il se prépara vite fait… pas si bien fait que ça, mais aujourd'hui il s'était fait plus beau qu'à son habitude. Puis, il était tellement pressé qu'il glissa sur le paillasson avant de franchir la porte et tomba violemment la tête la première sur le sol. Ah, ça l'apprendra de vouloir à tout prix aller vite !

Naozumi ne pensait plus à rien, le néant total. Il se précipitait vers le lieu où il avait rencontré la belle et mystérieuse demoiselle.

Arrivé à destination, le voilà qui se mettait à se titiller les doigts en signe de timidité, et à avaler grandement sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour lancer une conversation ? Il était finalement prêt à s'enfuir, mais trop tard, la jeune fille l'avait déjà aperçu.

_« Qui es-tu ?, commença-t-elle._

_MOI ? Euh, euh…Je suis là absolument par hasard !_

_Menteur. Tu voulais me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

On pouvait en conclure que cette fille était vraiment perspicace. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles naïves qui essayaient toujours de croire à autre chose plutôt qu'à la réalité…

_« Moi, c'est Reira._

_- Euh et moi, Naozumi. Je vois que tu te trouves toujours au même endroit. Ce lieu serait-il ton préféré ?_

_- A vrai dire oui. C'est ici que je me calme et me détends. J'y trouve également mon inspiration. J'écris une histoire en ce moment…_

_- C'est vrai ? Et ça raconte quoi ?_

_- Ça parle d'un monde irréel, imaginaire. Un peu comme celui d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. J'avais besoin de me plonger dans un tel paradis. Parce que ma réalité, je ne peux pas l'accepter._

_- … »_

_La réalité…En fait c'est un tissu de mensonges pour moi…_

Naozumi ravala sa salive. Quel genre de vie Reira possédait donc pour écrire une histoire avec un tel synopsis ? Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approfondir sa curiosité à son sujet. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Reira, il ne voulait pas lui en demander plus pour le moment, il souhaitait qu'elle se sente « en sécurité », peu importe la vie qu'elle menait.

_« Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon très gentil, peut-être pourrais-je te raconter… Mon histoire…_

_- Si tu n'en as pas envie, ne te sens pas obligée._

_- Si, si. En fait, disons que je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un d'assez fiable afin de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et il se trouve que tu es ce « quelqu'un »._

_- Heureux de l'apprendre. Je t'écoute attentivement._

_- Ne t'attends pas à une histoire qui dure 20 minutes, car elle ne va durer 2 secondes._

_- HEIN ? »_

Naozumi faisait une drôle de tête à ce moment précis. Mais quel genre de fille avait une vie qui ne pouvait se raconter en 2 secondes ? Il était fin prêt à s'évanouir en beauté.

_« Mon père est alcoolique… et ma mère se drogue. Ils ne font jamais attention à moi, donc moi, je les ignore aussi. »_

Ayant pitié de sa situation familiale, Naozumi s'assit aux côtés de Reira, comme si il voulait se mettre à sa place.

_« Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu une belle vie tu sais… On est un peu semblables._

_- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_- Mes parents m'ont abandonné étant petit…Je les ai retrouvés en Angleterre par hasard quand j'avais l'âge d'être au collège._

_- C'est horrible… Pourquoi des parents ne prennent pas soin de leurs enfants ? Pourquoi ils en font si ils ne sont même pas capables de subvenir à leurs besoins ?_

_- Oui quelque part, c'est vrai… Mais on n'y peut rien. »_

Naozumi se mit à fixer le roman que lisait Reira. Il parlait d'un sujet très complexe, que le jeune homme lui-même ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Trop complexe pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était presque midi, il devait rentrer à l'orphelinat et rejoindre ses « petits frères et sœurs ».

Reira avait un air mélancolique en le regardant s'en aller. Plus il s'éloignait, plus la vue de celle-ci devenait floue.

_Reviendra-t-il tout à l'heure ? Ou que demain ? Ou alors… ne reviendra-t-il plus jamais ?_

Rien que cette seule et unique pensée faisait sentir la jeune fille au bout du rouleau, complètement désespérée. Se pouvait-il… qu'elle l'aimait ? Bien que ce sentiment ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit. Dans le but de tenter d'avoir autre chose en tête, Reira sortit une petite sucette de sa poche droite et voulut sentir son délicieux petit goût sucré dans sa bouche. Mais cet instant ne dura que quelques minutes. Peu après, elle repensa encore à Naozumi. Elle en avait marre de ce sentiment. L'oublier serait-il la meilleure chose à faire ?

_L'oublier… en serais-je capable ?_

Elle ferma tout d'un coup son livre. Elle venait de prendre une grande décision. Mais était-ce la bonne à prendre ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle suive son instinct, et qu'elle écoute son cœur.

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Oh et puis, peu importe, à présent…_

Elle écrivit sur un petit bout de papier avec comme support le fameux cerisier où elle se trouvait toujours. Du coup, l'écriture de Reira était quelque peu illisible, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'on comprenne bien le message qu'elle voulait faire passer à Naozumi. Qu'est-ce qui était donc écrit dessus ? Un grand mystère pour le moment…

_Trouveras-tu ce message ? Ou alors s'envolera-t-il jusqu'au septième ciel ?_

Après une profonde pensée, Reira s'en alla. Mais où ? Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison, à cause de ses parents qui la faisaient souffrir à longueur de journée, et ce, depuis toute petite.

Du côté de Naozumi, ayant terminé son repas quotidien avec sa « grande famille », avait maintenant pour objectif de revoir celle qui avait tant fait vibrer son cœur et son corps. Il courait, courait… Il ne vit personne à son arrivée. Au départ, le jeune homme se disait qu'il se trompait peut-être d'endroit, elle était sans doute derrière lui ou à proximité, toujours en train de bouquiner. Non, personne. Un grand vide s'imposa. Où était-elle ? N'était-ce qu'une blague de mauvais goût, comme une partie de cache-cache que Reira avait décidé toute seule ? Non, Naozumi ne l'imaginait pas faire ce genre de choses, impossible.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut un étrange morceau de papier coincé dans les branches d'un des cerisiers se trouvant dans l'allée. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il le lut. Ses sourcils froncèrent légèrement et les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Il relut, cette fois à voix haute :

_« Naozumi, si tu lis ce petit mot, ça veut dire qu'à partir de cet instant, je ne serai plus là. Demain, je prendrai le premier vol à l'aube en direction de l'Amérique, afin d'y rejoindre mes grands-parents et de vivre avec eux. Je n'ai guère le choix, si ce n'est que de supporter encore et toujours ces maudits parents qui m'ont donné la vie sans y avoir réfléchi avant. Peut-être que tu seras triste, peut-être que dans le fond tu n'en as rien à faire, mais je m'en fiche. Je voulais absolument te faire part de ma décision. Je crois bien que…je ressens un étrange sentiment pour toi, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement… Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais me le dire ? Ah mais non suis-je bête, c'est trop tard. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance, même si ce n'était que pendant un bref instant…Voilà, tu sais tout à présent. Je te dis : « Adieu »._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Reira. »_

_« Ce mot est… vraiment illisible... », _dit Naozumi, ne pouvant cesser de pleurer.

Il rentra à l'orphelinat, en marchant de travers, tel un petit garçon qui ne retrouvait plus ses parents, et qui errait, dans la rue. Il pleurait toujours. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser partir Reira de cette manière idiote. Il voulait au moins lui dire… « Au revoir », et non « adieu ».

Tout le monde s'inquiétait à propos de Naozumi. Celui-ci, à peine rentré, se dirigea, toujours en marchant d'une drôle de manière, vers sa chambre. Il ouvra sa fenêtre, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Il se mit soudain à crier de toutes ses forces, tout le monde l'entendait et pensait qu'il était devenu dingue. Le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient dire de lui.

Naozumi avait mit son réveil à sonner très tôt de manière à pouvoir rattraper Reira le lendemain.

Le moment venu, Naozumi se prépara aussi vite que l'éclair et accourut vers sa destination : l'aéroport.

Arrivé, il regarda partout autour de lui, étant sacrément paniqué. Il espérait que l'avion de Reira ne s'était pas encore envolé. Il pria même en public, ce qui le faisait devenir quelque peu ridicule.

Soudain, un troupeau de groupies se jeta à son cou, lui demandant un autographe pour chacune d'entre elles. Le pauvre était envahi par les caprices de ces filles de tout âge. Etre acteur était difficile, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Un miracle se produisit, Naozumi reconnut le doux visage de celle qu'il aimait secrètement. Mais seulement pendant un court instant.

_Faîtes que je ne la perde pas aussi vite…_

Il repoussa subitement le groupe qui l'entourait et courut de toutes ses forces, afin d'atteindre celle qui comptait le plus pour lui et lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

Ça y est, il était enfin parvenu à la rattraper, celle-ci étant étonnamment surprise. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il la laisserait tomber, elle qui était si ennuyante…

_« Ne pars pas comme ça ! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait souffrir de savoir que je ne vais plus te revoir ! Parce que, je… JE… !_

_Je sais, ne dis plus rien. Mais je reviendrais. Donc… ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plaît._

_Tu plaisantes… Jamais je n'aimerai une fille comme je t'ai aimée, toi !_

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça, Naozumi. Adi…_

_AU REVOIR ! »_

Reira se mit à sourire d'un air triste, mais faisait tout pour ne pas que les larmes sortent, elle voulait garder le sourire jusqu'au bout. Afin de ne pas partir avec des regrets, et des confusions. Elle tint la main de Naozumi pendant un court instant, puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Le jeune homme essayait de sourire comme il pouvait avant que celle qu'il aimait parte. C'était dur pour lui, et aussi pour elle. Mais il le fallait. Pour son bonheur à elle.

Reira partit enfin, toujours avec un faux sourire aux lèvres. Naozumi resta à contempler le ciel en pensant à ces brefs moments passés ensemble… des heureux moments…

_Ne m'oublie pas…_

_Je reviendrai…_

**THE END OF THE STORY OF NAOZUMI AND REIRA **( attention, là non plus ce n'est pas encore la vrai fin, il reste à trouver une fin pour Akito et Sana ! )


	7. Chapitre 7 FIN : Le Bonheur Etait Là

Du côté d'Akito et Sana.

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Le bonheur était là…**_

_**E**__st-elle vraiment ma meilleure amie ? A me faire souffrir comme dans le passé…_

Sana exprimait un sentiment de dégoût à l'égard de Fuuka. Mais elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Akito. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Elle ne s'en rendait compte seulement qu'aujourd'hui. On voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille au cœur brisé le désespoir. Akito ne pouvait se pardonner de s'être laissé faire de cette façon. Fuuka souffrait tellement qu'elle s'était consolée en se jetant sur Akito.

_Quelle attitude honteuse…_

Sana marchait vite vers Fuuka et lui donna soudainement une claque dont sa soi-disant « meilleure amie » se souviendra. Celle-ci ne disait rien. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle avait entièrement détruit le couple, et elle ne s'excusait pas. Akito essaya de faire comprendre à Sana que ce n'était qu'un vilain malentendu.

_« Sana sérieusement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

_C'est marrant, on se croirait dans une scène typique d'un film dramatique…Je n'aime pas ça…_

_Puisque je te dis que…Oui, je n'aurais pas dû commettre cette erreur, c'est vrai. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je t'aime. Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, et je le regrette._

_Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça ? Je me suis follement inquiétée à ton sujet ! J'étais certaine qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Quand je vois qu'en fait, tu étais seulement en train de faire mumuse… AAAH, rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve !_

_Sana…_

_J'ai envie d'être seule, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi, et si tu le désires réellement, va reprendre ce que je viens d'interrompre avec ta maîtresse… »_

Akito regardait sa femme s'en aller peu à peu.

_Quelle ordure je suis... Moi qui était jaloux… Au final, c'est moi qui l'ai trahie…_

Il se mit à fixer Fuuka d'un air vraiment furieux.

_« T'es contente ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Si tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire, retourne à Osaka !_

_Tu n'aimais pas… cet instant ?_

_Et comment je pourrais l'aimer, HEIN ? Tu es vraiment la pire ! »_

Fuuka n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, dans le fond.

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi…_

Le jeune homme partit, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sana ne l'avait pourtant jamais trompé avec Naozumi, et pourtant il ne lui faisait jamais confiance… Il voulait absolument trouver plusieurs moyens de se punir.

_Fuuka était là au moment où il ne le fallait pas…_

C'était sûrement parce qu'Akito ne savait plus où il en était dans sa vie qu'il s'était laissé impressionner de la sorte par Fuuka.

…

Sana, quant à elle, arracha toutes les photos où elle était avec Akito, et cassa tous les vases de la maison. Elle avait l'impression de devenir complètement cinglée.

Elle retira même l'alliance de son annulaire droit. Elle la fixa un instant, l'air hésitant. Mais c'était terminé. Toute leur histoire était désormais terminée. Elle jeta d'un coup la bague dans la poubelle. Elle s'affala ensuite sur le lit afin d'y verser toutes ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé le fait qu'il arriverait un drame de ce genre dans le couple. C'était un véritable choc.

_Au fond, peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas…_

Sana, sachant que le chocolat était bon contre le stress constant, prit une tablette entière et la mangea. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver, à présent ? Est-ce qu'elle était capable de demander le divorce ?

_Non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça…_

_« Je… je suis rentré._

_- Mmh. »_

L'atmosphère était assez pesante. Sana ne détournait jamais le regard vers Akito, celui-ci étant malheureux que cela se passe de cette manière. Il était prêt à courir dans un bar se saouler, mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il retourna à l'extérieur, puis rendit visite au fleuriste. Il demanda à celui-ci de lui fournir un bouquet de roses dont Sana se souviendra quand elle les verra.

Revenu chez lui, le bouquet caché derrière lui, il se dirigea vers Sana, toujours assise sur le lit, le regard visant vers le bas. Le regard…d'une fille ayant tout perdu.

Il lui montra les roses, mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Akito avait décidé d'être attentionné qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout, comme ça.

_Comment faire revenir son sourire et son dynamisme ?_

_« Sana, dis quelque chose je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…_

_Non, en fait, tu t'en fiches complètement de ce qui pourrait m'arriver..._

_C'est faux ! Arrête de croire des choses que je ne pense même pas !_

_Prouve-moi que tu dis la vérité !_

_Ce bouquet de roses en est une preuve !_

_Et tu crois que cela est suffisant ? Je ne veux pas de cadeaux... »_

La sonnette retentit, interrompant la conversation. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à un moment pareil ?

_Oh non, pas elle… Toujours là quand il ne faut pas…_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne veut plus te revoir !, lança Akito._

_Je suis juste venue parler à Sana de ce qui s'est passé._

_Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est déprimée à cause de toi ?_

_C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu t'es laissé faire !_

_Oui, mais c'est toi qui a commencé !_

_Bon, laisse moi lui parler, veux-tu ? »_

Sana, apercevant son ancienne meilleure amie venir dans sa direction, se sentait très anxieuse. Même si celle-ci s'excusait, elle aurait du mal à la pardonner. Elle n'osait pas trop la regarder.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais moi je ne veux pas que l'histoire de votre couple ne se termine pas par un Happy End !_

_La faute à qui…_

_A moi, bien entendu, et là, je vais tout t'expliquer. J'étais revenue d'Osaka car mon petit ami m'avait plaqué, il s'était bien servi de moi…J'étais au bord du lac lorsque tout d'un coup j'avais aperçu Akito, et comme une idiote, je…Enfin je ne dirai pas la suite. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'est en aucun cas la faute d'Akito, il ne s'était pas débattu, mais je pense que c'était parce que je souffrais…Sinon, il t'aime, ça c'est certain ! »_

Sana ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Est-ce qu'elle devrait croire Fuuka, la jeune femme à l'accent du Kansai, et se remettre avec Akito ? Elle en avait vraiment envie, mais ne savait pas si il était digne de confiance, cette fois.

_Devrais-je te donner… une seconde chance ?_

Akito attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, assis sur la marche qui se trouvait devant la porte. Est-ce que la conversation était en train de dégénérer ? Est-ce qu'elles se disputaient ? Il ne se posait que des questions de ce genre.

Sana, quant à elle, à présent…

_J'en ai marre d'agir de cette manière…Pourrais-je… ?_

Fuuka s'en était allée, directement après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

…

_« Akito._

_Sa… Sana ?_

_Akito. Je suis désolée. Même si je n'accepte pas que tu aies fait une telle chose, je…je te pardonne. Car je t'aime, et même… même si tu me trahis à nouveau, je suis prête à refaire un bon bout de chemin avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi._

_Sana … Jamais je ne le referai ! Avec Fuuka, je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit…Je l'ignore, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux continuer de vivre à tes côtés, jusqu'à notre mort ! »_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Akito se mit à sourire joyeusement. Il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu, et en était très heureux. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement, mais sûrement, puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Aujourd'hui, ils auront appris une belle leçon de la vie.

_Forever…_

**THE END OF ALL THE STORY**

En espérant que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. =D


End file.
